1. Field
Example embodiments provide an image sensor and a method of controlling the same. In at least some example embodiments, the image sensor is capable of operating at a relatively high speed.
2. Description of Related Art
An image sensor refers to a semiconductor device configured to convert an optical image into an electric signal using a semiconductor that is responsive to light. In general, image sensors may be classified into charge-coupled devices (CCDs) and complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors (CISs).
The image sensor may include a pixel array having a matrix structure including a plurality of pixels that are selected by a plurality of columns and a plurality of rows, and a converter configured to convert an output of the pixel array. That is, when the pixel array senses an optical image and outputs an analog voltage, the converter may convert the sensed analog voltage into a digital value and subsequent process the digital value.
The process of converting the analog voltage output by the pixel array into the digital value may affect the accuracy and speed of the image sensor.